Thump
by chartwilightmom
Summary: AU OCC A drabble involving one vampire, one human, and one heartbeat. M for mature subjects.
1. One

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2012 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**A/N: I've been working on this drabble for a while now, since last November, when my other stories just weren't flowing. It is nothing like I have written before. It will be posting everyday until complete.**

**Huge thanks to Sparky Red Pen for pairing me with an awesome beta, HollettLA, who understands my hatred of commas.**

**Kisses and snuggles to Elvirina for pre-reading every single chapter and guiding me in the right direction.  
><strong>

**There is a banner created by the talented beegurl13, posted on my facebook page.**

* * *

><p>One<p>

BPOV

I really shouldn't be here.

There are too many humans.

I can hear every heartbeat, every muscle that is moving.

_How lovely it would be to sink my teeth into their….._

"Isabella."

"What?"

"Come dance with us."

"No."

From my seat on the balcony, I watch as Rosalie and Alice dance on the floor below. Alice, with her raven hair, petite body and dazzling smile, is someone who calls to every gentle soul, beckoning them to be her friend, her lover. Rosalie is all curves, soft with roads of desire and pleasure mapped along her skin. Her blonde hair begs to be touched fingers itch to be lost in the golden color.

They are sensual together, touching, eliciting, reaching and creating a cloud of arousal floating all around them.

_Stupid humans._

I roll my eyes at the sight of the drooling men and women watching them, thinking that they have a chance to be with one of these ethereal beauties; each one hoping for the pleasure of touching, teasing and tasting.

As I scan the crowd, amusing myself with picking out nicknames for a few of the humans, I smell something.

My fingers, my hand, grasp the railing in front of me.

_Good thing they chose wrought iron._

I grip tightly, the black metal bending to conform to my fingers.

Unwisely, I take in a large breath, my body and mind trying to absorb more of what I smell.

_Holy fuck, what is that?_

I am over two hundred years old, and I have never smelled anything so…appetizing.

Venom pools in my mouth;my top teeth tighten against my lip.

The aroma swells in the air, filling the room, a haze enveloping me, creating need and want.

_Thump._

Oh, fuck.

_Thump._

No.

_Thump._

Please, no.

_Thump._


	2. Two

Two

BPOV

My eyes close, straining to keep them there.

I hold my breath, savoring the burn as it twists inside me, pleading with my mind to seek out the smell, to quench the need.

Over the two-hundred years of my existence, I have never killed a human.

Sure, I have taken a bite or two, drunk from past lovers in the midst of sexual ecstasy; oh, how sweet a lover's blood is, nectar dripping with life and pleasure.

But never has a human died by my hands; never by my selfish need to sink my razor-sharp teeth into their soft, buttery skin and share in their blood.

I always looked at what they did as a gift to me.

Each lover satisfied in their own mind with what I am, what they thought I might be; secure in giving their body to me, the joining of flesh. I can't help it if they are lured to my wilds, stunned with a sudden want to give into their every desire.

_Succubus, you have been eager to please them as well._

Yes. I cannot deny that I enjoy lust, passion and most of all, company of a warm body.

_Thump. Thump._

My thoughts steel, holding as they willingly focus on the sound.

A heartbeat.

Blood.

Pumping.

The liquid running through this creature, filling their body with life while they torture my will into caving.

_Thump. Thump._

Then, as I start to control, to focus on something else, the pulse increases.

_Thump. Thump._

My eyes fly open, but my grip tightens, the iron in my hands crushed by the force of my hands. My eyes search, the pulse a beacon.

Standing at the bar, a young man, his skin flush, the blood surfacing, flowing.

_Thump. Thump._


	3. Three

Three

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The pulsing of his blood matches the beat of the music that feels muted in the background.

My hands release the iron as my fingers graze the twisted grooves.

In my sight is my torturer. In this building, on this night, I fear I might finally kill a human.

_His blood must taste so sweet._

My feet move, slowly, controlled, as I walk to the stairs.

You would think after all the years of practice acting like a human, that this would be second nature to me, but I am proven wrong, my feet inching, my body resisting the urge to speed.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Before I know it, I have sped up; my body drawing, pulled like a small piece of metal to a powerful magnet.

I approach.

He sees me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I smile, gaining a soft smile in return.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His pulse quickens again.

Keeping a minimal distance from him, I speak.

"Hi." I keep my tone, light and soft, feathery.

_If you growl, you will scare him off._

"Um, hi," he responds. His voice is warm and deep, a blanket that I want to wrap myself in.

We stare at each other. I know what he is looking at. My brown hair, ribbons of silk hanging down, and my dark eyes, most likely black by now; my sleeveless dress is flowing like a waterfall over my skin, short with layers and a dip in the front that reaches my firm and smooth stomach. Every curve that I have is enhanced by the delicate fabric, skin that is normally covered, revealed.

"C-can I get you something to drink?"

_Thought you'd never ask._


	4. Four

Four

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"I would rather dance," I say. Then I dazzle him with my smile. "That's if _you_ would like to." My head tilts to the side, my face softening in a semblance of a coy shy girl; I often use this tactic as a weapon to get me what I want.

I move my hands to my back, rubbing them together, creating warmth, creating a sense of humanity of my own body.

His eyes widen. I watch as his pupils dilate, ever so slightly, indicating certain arousal.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I can tell he is thinking, deciding whether I am friend or foe.

_I need to know that answer too._

His eyes flash with questions, scanning my face, my body, as his pulse quickens almost imperceptibly, searching for answers in what he can see.

In order to give him an answer, I reach out my hand, gesturing and showing him that I am seeking his trust.

_I am vulnerable too._

His mouth smirk, one side of his lips lifting, showing me that he finds some humor in this, or maybe it's a hint of mischief.

Fingers reach, gentle touching as they meet my skin.

If my body did not carry the memory of the fire that consumed me to make me what I am today, it would surely remember this moment as the most significant.

His touch sends shockwaves of heat and passion along my skin, soaking into my pores and reaching all the way through my body, from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"I'm Edward," he states, smiling and moving his hand to hold mine. His touch is soft, gentle, holding my hand as though it is the key to what he is searching for.

"Isabella."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

His fingers lace, merging with mine as he moves past me, pulling me onto the dance floor.


	5. Five

Five

BPOV

I close my eyes, my skin ablaze with the heat coming off of him. It is sizzling along my skin. If it weren't for the beat of his heart absorbing my focus, then the heat would engulf me.

He pulls, and I follow.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Being this close, my craving to taste is stronger.

I resist, controlling the need, wanting to savor him.

He stops but pulls me nearer until we are face-to-face, a safe distance.

_For now._

He allows his hand to drop as a new song melts into the beat of the music, and our bodies start to sway to the rhythm.

We are watching each other, taking in everything about each other, everything that we can see.

My body moves, sensual, dancing only for him.

He dances, simple movements but very enticing. He sees only me as other bodies move around us.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

There is a heat rising from him, flowing out and reaching me. He calls out like an animal in heat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

A thought filters through my head; _run, leave._

But I don't know if I can at this point. The draw to him is too strong.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ _Thump._

He moves closer but not before my eyes leave his face, dropping to the front of his pants, enjoying the results which are starting to occur.

_Mmm, I wonder what that tastes like._

His hands place themselves at my waist, our bodies close in, moving together, sync.

The beat of the music is guiding us, moving us, pushing us closer to each other, and then my body reaches his, grinding.

My hands loosely rest on his arms, my fingers feeling the warmth seeping through his t-shirt. I hold onto the little restraint that is there, at the risk of gripping, holding on and not letting go.

_Not yet._

His heartbeat is strong, and I wonder why I am attuned to it more than that of other humans.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The blood is fast in his body, flowing and pumping through each delicate vein, gushing and resonating with the most alluring buzz, calling me.

_Tempting, isn't it?_

"Isabella," my sister whispers.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	6. Six

Six

BPOV

Alice speaks my name softly even though she is across the dance floor. Even so, that doesn't stop her and Rosalie from observing everything that is going on, from hearing and watching me dance with this man.

I had forgotten about them until now; the sound of his heart, a rhythmic beat that maintains my attention.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

He is more aroused as my body brushes his, and his mine.

"Isabella, you can't."

Alice is still speaking softly, but I hear her as though she were right next to me.

I want to hiss at her, protest against whatever vision she has seen.

His hands grip my hips, his own need to have me closer, to remove any slice of air between us.

"Isabella." My name is called again, this time by my sister, Rosalie.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I lean closer to him, "Edward."

He looks down at me. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Isabella, don't." Rosalie hisses.

I glance briefly at Alice and Rosalie, currently dancing slowly and watching me. I know it would only take seconds for them to come over, to stop me from acting on my need for Edward.

As my lips open, words aching to escape and ask him, seduce him into coming to my bed, I am highly aware that Alice and Rosalie have joined me.

_It would be only so easy to take him._

I correct my thoughts and introduce to my sisters to Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Alice and Rosalie." Edward politely acknowledges them, his eyes only leaving mine for seconds.

Alice smiles sweetly at Edward, even though he isn't paying direct attention to her; the bubble that started to encompass us is breaking and reforming at the same time.

"Could we borrow our dear Isabella for a moment?"


	7. Seven

Seven

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

He is clearly aggravated by this question, by anything that pulls his focus from me.

_He's...protective._

I place my hand on his face, "It's all right; I'll be right back." The words soothe his emotions, the fire running through his eyes calming, the small muscles in his face relaxing just slightly.

He reaches up, taking a hold of my hand in his and turning it to his lips, placing a partial open-mouth kiss on my wrist.

"Don't take too long." His words are meant for me, no one else.

Within a minute I am with my sisters in a corner, away from Edward, but the pull to be back with him is as strong as his heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Tell me," I demand. "Alice, what vision do you see?" I feel the need to force what information she has out into the open; she enjoys the power that she has too much.

Alice gives me a look that I have never seen before, sadness and heartache coloring her features. "He will die."

I shake my head. "No," I hiss.

Rose takes my hand, drawing my attention to her. "Your need to feed will be too great," Rose adds. "He is your _cantante_."

I look back to Edward, who is watching us, his eyes locked with mine.

"I won't let that happen," I defend. I turn my head, the thoughts of his cold body lying in my arms so painful I feel like my dead heart might actually beat.

"No, we've all been there before," Rosalie protest. "Royce was so sweet I drained him in seconds."

My head turns to look directly at my sisters. I shake my head, "It won't happen. I…"


	8. Eight

Eight

BPOV

"Stop," Alice says, interrupting me. Alice knows better than any of us, our _cantantes_ are rare, but immediately are in danger of losing their lives.

Her _cantant_e, Peter, was just a boy at the tender age of fourteen when she happened upon him in that field. The same field that he died and was buried in.

Just thinking about the pain on her face when she returned home, her bloodstained dress, the dirt that was coating her hands. If she could have died that day, gone to hell as her penance, she would have gladly done so.

I won't let that happen to Edward. If he is my _cantante,_ I will learn from my sister's mistakes and take a different path.

Alice's face freezes, her eyes losing focus on the vision floating through her head. "What?"

"Oh, God," she whispers.

"What?" Rose and I both ask at the same time.

"It's happened. I can't believe it's finally happened."

"What happened?" Rose asks.

Alice's eyes come back to us, staring directly at me and smiling.

I know that look, that smirk of hers. "No," I hiss.

Above all, Alice is a romantic; something that I don't exactly put lots of stock in.

"Alice, are you sure?" Rosalie questions. Rose has been around her almost as long as I have, and she is well-tuned to what goes on in her head.

"Edward isn't just her _cantante_. Yes, Isabella has met her…mate."

"Fuck," I mutter. My mind and emotions fight one another. My mind yelling internally that this can't be true, it can't happen to me, that the thought of having a mate, being connected to another so deeply that the mere thought of losing them is deadly. My emotions are fighting back, relishing and swimming in a pool of love and lust and comfort. A mate is something I deeply longed for, but I'd never allowed hope to enter my thoughts, to give life to the possibility that I could have such a person by my side in this existence.

"You have to make the decision," Alice instructs. "To change him."

"I don't know if I could stop. His blood, the call is so strong," I whine.

Alice takes my other hand, her face softened, love and caring radiating off of her.

"If you kill him, you won't be able to live with yourself."

"And if I," I pause, sucking in a breath of air that my body truly does not need, "Change him?"

Instead of responding, Alice pulls me, turning our group so that my sight of Edward is completely gone.

"Alice, what is going on?"

But before she can answer, a new smell floats in front of me as a hiss and a growl falls from my lips.

"Tanya."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	9. Nine

Nine

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Edward's pulse is starting to race and fear is rolling off of his skin.

Within seconds, I am in front of him, barricading access to him from the bitch of a vampire who stands before me.

"Tanya," I growl.

"Isabella." Tanya is grinning at me, leaning to the side trying to keep a visual connection to Edward.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask in a sugary tone.

"As a matter of fact, Isabella," she says my name like it is a sin, but coming from her, I take it as a compliment.

"Who's your new toy?"

"He's not a toy, Tanya." It is my turn to roll her name off in disdain.

"Well somebody's touchy," she sneers, reaching her hand out, trying to touch Edward.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Edward's pulse brings me back from thoughts of ripping Tanya's head off. The steady beat, the pumping of blood through his veins, his hand gently reaching for my hand as though I am made of glass and will break if he takes my hand fully in his.

It all centers me, allowing me to focus on what I want; Edward.

My hand relaxes, falling open and reaching for Edward's hand. He is warm, and I can feel his pulse on the tips of his fingers.

As if it is the most natural thing in the world to him, he laces his fingers with mine, pulling his body flush, his chest to my back.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Tanya's eyes flicker to our twined hands and return quickly to mine, a flash of jealously filling the features of her face.

She smiles sweetly and leans in. "He smells delicious. Do enjoy." Her voice is low, a whisper for a vampire, but her tone and words are loud and clear.

A growl rumbles from my chest as she turns and walks back to whatever hole she crawled out of.

"Isabella." My name coming from his lips is almost as sweet as the smell of his blood.

_I wonder if all of him tastes this sweet._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	10. Ten

Ten

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

His voice is soft, his sweet breath floating from behind me as he says my name. But his body tells the true story of his mind; he is still affected by his encounter with Tanya.

I swallow back venom, pooled in my mouth from anger at just the thought of her being near him. I step back, our bodies fully connecting, his pulse rolling off his skin, under his clothes.

I move our laced hands around to the front of my waist, resting his hand at the spot where my skin ends its display from the deep dip of the front of my dress. His hand is scorching; the heat warms me, the heartbeat calls to me.

"Are you okay? What did she say to you?" I ask, turning my head, angling my voice to him.

He takes a deep breath, relaxing just a little, his sweet smell enveloping me.

"She was flirting. I told her I wasn't interested."

"Let me guess, she didn't take the hint."

"Plain words weren't enough for her."

His head dips, falling to the base of my neck. His warm breath is now on my skin, heating it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The moan that escapes my lips doesn't have a chance to be held back.

We start to sway, gently building our movements to the beat flowing through the club.

His body presses impossibly close, his face resting on the exposed skin of my shoulder.

_Oh, how I wish he would taste me, push the strap of my dress off and….._

He inhales…deeply.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Can we take a walk?"


	11. Eleven

Eleven

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The fear he felt completely melts from his body as I ask the question, leaving a wave of lust crashing over the both of us.

His head turns, and the softest lips ghost my skin.

Just once. Enough so that all I can think about is how I could wear him well.

He smiles and answers, his lips still brushing against me, "Yeah, I'd like that."

My mind begins to race, and I try to ignore all scenarios of what could happen.

_You could seduce him._

_You could drink from him._

_You could kill him._

As quickly as the thoughts enter my head, I push them out. My plan to take things as they come, sex and a little snack are…optional.

"Isabella." My name is hissed from both of my sisters, their knowledge of how I enjoy myself at the forefront of their minds as they hear our intentions to leave.

Edward might be my _cantante_, and if he is my mate, he will survive leaving here with me.

He might lose a little blood in the process, but what good is putting the finest vintage in front of a wine connoisseur and telling them that they cannot drink it?

_Exactly why I intend on tasting for myself._


	12. Twelve

Twelve

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump _

In a rush to be alone with him, I take his warm hand in mine and pull him from the dance club. The excitement sends a thrill through both of us, his pulse quickening again.

Outside, the humid air surrounds us, causing Edward's skin to moisten and his aroma to blossom, sweet and savory, and a touch of something else that I have yet to put my finger on.

The warm air is perfect for what I have in mind. Even more so, the warm sea that surrounds this island solidifies my plan.

With his hand in mine his step comes to match my own as I lead us toward the beach, away from the lights, away from prying eyes.

Not wanting my intentions to be known, once our feet reach the end of the concrete and the edge of the sand, I stop.

"Where are you from, Edward?" I turn my gaze to his face, watching and collecting any information that his face gives away.

_The face always tells._

"Chicago. And you?" The quickness of his response and the lack of emotion in his face is his tell. He's honest, not at all attached to his "home".

I smile. "All over, really. Right now, I'm settled in Seattle."

Seattle has been my home many times over my existence, but now more than ever I enjoy the city. The happiness should be evident upon my face.

"Did you come here to get away from all that rain?"

"Something like that." My smile widens, the rain of the Pacific Northwest, one of the major reasons I love it so.

I turn my face forward, to the sea. I can tell that he is watching me, his concentration on my face. My vision might be filled with the waves crashing a few hundred feet in front of us, but my own focal point is on his ever-quickening pulse.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump _


	13. Thirteen

Thirteen

BPOV

I turn my attention back to him, his face excited. "Are you here on vacation, Spring break?"

I grin and tilt my head to the side. "Not really."

"Then what brings you here?" He plump lips part, his pink tongue sneaking out and wetting his lips.

_Soon, I will be the one doing that._

I point out into the ocean before us, the mass that is a speck to him, but clear to me. From this distance, I can see the light on the dock that we left on.

"Do you see that?"

He strains his human eyes.

"What is that?"

"An island," I whisper. "It belongs to my family. We come here a few times a year."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"So you're rich." I turn to see his face—the darkness would hide so much from humans, but nothing from my vampire eyes.

"Some might call it that. Does that bother you?" I know it doesn't, his face showing nothing but his honest and earnest thoughts.

"Not in the slightest."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Would you take me there?"

I can hear the enthusiasm in his voice, like that of a child with a new toy to play with.

"Maybe. Depends on how things go tonight."

He turns to me, his hand dropping mine as his gently slides down my back.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	14. Fourteen

Fourteen

BPOV

His blood rushes faster through his veins, and curiosity gets the better of me. My body turns to his, a magnetic pull unlike any other. Fingers and hands find his toned arms, dragging their way up, feeling the slightest movements of his muscles under the delicate skin on his body.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I have had many years of practice touching a human. Their skin is so fine, so fragile; it can only be compared to a paper in the hands of a child.

He is warm, and his pulse is strong throughout his body, pumping and flowing. My mouth fills with venom at the thought of how sweet and rich his blood must be.

My hands continue their path, up to his neck, the pads of my fingers ghosting along his skin, heating from more than the air, which surrounds us.

His body moves closer to mine, the pull to me evident in his eyes. There is a strong mixture of lust and need flowing through him, his desire matching my own.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The beat of the blood in his body gives him away, not that I didn't already know how he wanted me.

I inhale deeply, my focus on his blood, absorbing it, analyzing it; memorizing it.

My head leans forward, my nose closer to the pulse point at the base of his neck. My feet arch, popping up on my toes, my body acting upon the natural instincts that flow through me.

He gasps, taking in a sharp breath as my nose finds his delicate exterior.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

A growl grows from deep within me, his scent so strong under my nose, the tip touching his heated skin.

My left hand moves along his neck, the thump of his blood pulsing toward my fingertips, following as if I were the piped piper. I grin, enjoying this moment.

_The last step before the fall._

My nostrils continues taking in his scent, his blood inflaming my venom as my nose follows a path along his upper chest, finding his collarbones.

Then I pause, the sight before me as startling as an eclipse in the night sky.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	15. Fifteen

Fifteen

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The vein on his neck is exposing itself as it plumps at the surface of his delicate skin. With my vampire eyes, I can see the blood pumping faster with each beat of his heart.

I lick my lips and lean forward, my tongue peeking out and tasting his skin.

_Divine._

Another growl erupts deep within, but comes out more as a purr, the beast within me even more awake and encouraging than ever.

"Isabella." My name falls from his lips, plea of sorts. "Please let me kiss you."

Pulling back, I look up at him, such innocence and lack of knowledge of how dangerous I truly am.

_But that doesn't matter anymore._

I tilt my head, slanting in a silent yes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"You're so beautiful," he whispers. I don't think he meant for me to hear his thought, but the bubble surrounding us is clouding our minds. My own swayed by venom.

Quicker than most humans would, he leans forward and his mouth land on mine roughly, lips immediately parting and his tongue reaching out.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

As he deepens his kiss, his hands move to encompass my waist, pulling me as close as the thin garments we are wearing will allow.

_Not close enough._

My mind is working furiously—control on one side, not wanting to use what strength I possess to harm him.

_You won't harm him._

And the other is concentrating on swimming in the feelings that are coursing through my venom-soaked veins.

_I want him—now._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	16. Sixteen

Sixteen

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

One minute we were kissing on the edge of the beach.

The next, we are a hundred feet down on the beach, under the cover of swaying palm trees, the moonlight piercing through the angular branches.

He is flat on his back, using everything he has to touch me everywhere as my body straddles his, confining him to the sand below.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

From this position, I can feel more of his body: the lean muscles moving as his arms work to find the hem of my dress, his neck straining to lift as he continues to kiss me, and his hardened length pressing against the constraints of his clothing.

He is sizable, which makes me happier than I thought I would. There have been too many times that I have encountered humans that "lack" in some areas, but their vigor and determination make up from their shortcomings.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Impatience gets the better of me, wanting to feel more of him against me.

I rip his shirt before I lean back and repeat the action to his shorts.

_Hmm…commando._


	17. Seventeen

Seventeen

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The venom in my veins is spiked, surging and pushing me to take him.

_In more than one way._

Underneath me, the heat radiating off of his body is as intoxicating as the smell of his blood. His cock is against me, pressing against my core, begging without words.

My hips make a few small movements, grinding against him, drawing out low moans from both of us.

I sit up, taking his hand in mine, and move us so that my dress pushes up, exposing more of my skin.

I can feel the heat of his blood under his skin begging to be tasted.

As my thong is reached, I maneuver his fingers to wrap around the thin strap, urging him to pull.

"Rip it."

He doesn't have to be told twice.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Letting go of his hand as the lacy fabric is freed from my body, I find my fingers on his naked chest, searching and skating over the defined muscles there.

I push up, firming my stone body over his.

His hand leaves the ripped fabric and skims down my cheeks, causing my body to rise, making room for his hand to search.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	18. Eighteen

Eighteen

BPOV

He grabs his length in his hand, and I can hear the soft skin and muscles forming into his grip as he strokes, the sounds of his movements filling my ears, louder than the ocean waves crashing behind us.

One lift.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

One rub.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

With his other hand, his fingers find the place where I want him most, spreading layers and testing as he groans, edging on a growl.

"Yes." The word falls from my lips as a hiss as two of his fingers enter me.

The sensation and heat from him is such a tease, only the real thing can satisfy me.

"Now, I need you now."

He responds by placing his tip at my wet entrance, and I push my body down, impaling myself onto him.

Heat searing every inch of me as we connect intimately; it is unlike anything ever before.

I am filled with a pulsating organ that completes me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	19. Nineteen

Nineteen

BPOV

New feelings stir within me, causing changes to my being, something that doesn't happen often to a vampire.

I am fully seated on him, my body adjusting to the fire prickling over my skin, as well as the one building deep inside.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I never knew it would be like this. My lust and need to be with him, to taste him, create the drive that allows me to be in this space.

But this isn't just some conquest, another tryst with a lover or a tasting of sweet blood.

_He's your mate._

My mind centers on that thought, the way that I would normally proceed from this position, from this part of our activities, and now how it will change.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I shift.

He moans.

Swallowing back venom, I fight the need to lean forward, to slice my teeth into his neck as I ride him, bringing both of us to our release.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I set my tempo to his heartbeat, creating a complex yet simple symphony of our bodies.


	20. Twenty

Twenty

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sooner than I thought was possible, two orgasms have rocked my body—the second one sending Edward over the edge.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I lift off of him and place myself between his legs. Looking back along his body, the warmth of success fills me as I enjoy the look of bliss that spreads across his face and the relaxed state of his limbs.

His eyes are closed, the lure of sleep tugging his human body.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

But his pulse is still high. My eyes scan, looking quickly for any reason for this peculiarity.

When I see that he is still as hard as when I sank my body onto his, my mind begins to run through any and every option as to why.

Taking a breath of air that my vampire body does not require, I am assaulted by fresh smells.

His cock that is glistening with a mix of our bodies; the scent is permeating the air with sex. The combination of the two of us is beautiful blend of spices that sends a new ripple of desire through me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	21. TwentyOne

Twenty-One

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

My hunger is in full effect as my mouth pools with venom. Licking my lips, I glance at him, a sleepy smile on his face as he relaxes in a post-coital bliss.

I lean over, inhaling our mixed scents, my own complementing his.

_You know you want to taste._

Testing the edges of my control, my tongue sneaks out, taking the heady taste of salt and sweet into my mouth.

As my tongue licks his member, I am rewarded with the thump of the blood still beating within his own human body.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

A deep growl builds within me.

His cock is still filled with blood, pumping and pulsing as though he should be in the act of intercourse itself.

My focus travels down to his inner thigh. There, a vein awaits, one that happens to be a favorite of mine. It is thick and a good source for a few quick strong pulls.

The venom boils in my body as I react.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

My mouth opens, teeth bared.

I can remember the first time I bit into a human, skin so buttery soft and pliable. My vampire teeth are razor sharp, so there is no resistance when I bite.

Only a second after my teeth break Edward's flesh am I gifted with the sweetest nectar.

Blood.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	22. TwentyTwo

Twenty-Two

BPOV

Heavy, heated, the sweetest and most luscious bouquet to ever enter my mouth.

I can taste everything in his blood, just from the few drops crossing my tongue.

He is healthy, no issues.

He takes daily vitamins.

But there is a tinge of something mingling in his blood that I am trying to figure out.

I take my first strong pull, his skin moving with the suction of my mouth.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I take another draft the warm liquid sliding down my throat.

His pulse quickens as my sucking takes in more, analyzing with every passing of his sweet nectar.

The mystery taste has to be a medicine, the residue chalky and bitter.

But with his blood, it is hidden.

I think back, trying to assess if he exhibited any signs of being sick. Maybe it is an antibiotic. But as I mentally check off any options, a theory floats through my mind.

_No…Viagra? _

With my mouth still latched to his thigh, I know I only have seconds before my venom infects him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

My selfishness overrules any logical train of thought that I might have left.


	23. TwentyThree

Twenty-Three

BPOV

Rage.

Fury.

The combination of the two emotions stirring, bring the monster to the forefront.

_Drain him._

I take a strong pull, the urge to follow my natural instinct great.

My mind runs through ever reason and option as to why he took such a medication.

_Did he use me? Was I just his target for the evening? Has he done this before?_

Then another drink, my desire and need for his blood growing greater with each drop of his sweet blood passing my lips.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

As my hands dig into the unsteady earth beneath me, Edward stirs.

"Isabella?" My name escapes his mouth, snapping my attention back to him.

_He is not just any human._

The anger subsides, the want to drain him for his stupid mistake evaporating quickly, immediately being replaced by concern for him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Releasing his thigh and giving a quick lick to seal the bite, I rise to take him in.

"Did you…bite me?"

Not trusting my words, I nod.

"Why?"

"Why did you take Viagra?"

His mouth pops open, the shock coloring his face.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"How did you know?"


	24. TwentyFour

Twenty-Four

BPOV

I gaze at his face, so young and naïve.

I suppose my heart might be jaded from all of these years as a vampire, or heartless could be a better term.

The simple act of drinking human blood, my control so practiced. As my teeth sank into Edward's skin, my mouth drawing out his blood, not a sliver of venom escaped to infect him.

The two of us are at a crossroads, one more aware of the changes ahead than the other.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

His heartbeat increases, no doubt from his confusion of this…situation. His own bewilderment matches my own. A growl starts low within me, my mind splitting into two.

One half wanting to rip his flesh and drain him dry. The arrogance of his actions is like adding fuel to the fire. But I can keep the monster at bay…for now.

The other half chanting that he is my mate. The pain that I would endure if I were to let him expire is too great.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Do you want the truth?"

He nods.

I sit up, settling back on my heels, my eyes quickly scanning his body, his naked cock resting against his stomach, still firm and glistening.

"I tasted it in your blood."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	25. TwentyFive

Twenty-Five

BPOV

"Tasted?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I nod.

"What are you? A vampire?" he asks, a small nervous laugh escaping.

The way his words come out, he is trying to be cute or funny. But I am nothing of the sort.

I nod.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

He bolts up, eyes wide with alarm. "Are you serious?"

I nod and offer him a soft smile.

"And you are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted," I say quietly licking my lips.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Are you going to…" he pauses, swallowing audibly. "…kill me?"

I shake my head.

"What? Am I not good enough for you to kill?"

The giggle that leaks from me only serves to increase his heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already," I say, smiling sweetly. "But, that's not what I want from you."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"What do you want from me?" The words come out in a whisper from Edward, but nothing low enough that I don't hear perfectly.

Even the thump of his heartbeat is explicit, the sound humming in my ears, a beacon.


	26. TwentySix

Twenty-Six

BPOV

"As much as I would love to keep you alive, to dine on the feast that your blood offers me, I think it best to change you."

"Change me?" His face is full of questions. I can only imagine what he might be thinking.

"Yes, Edward." I cannot help but allow a ray of hope to burst within me. Could he be interested in what I have to offer?

_Could he be interested in me?_

"But, why?"

"I don't want to scare you."

"Too late for that."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Not knowing how to explain this to him, to explain how my kind is mated to another…my mind shoots off in a thousand directions.

_You could just tell him._

Everything in me wants him, more than his blood, more than his body. But I fear for his rejection of me.

His heartbeat is grounding me from fleeing. At this moment, I am not sure if I can handle hearing what he has to say once I tell him.

I steel myself as I attempt to explain.

"For my kind, there is only one match for each of us; a mate."

The seconds tick by as I watch his face, a moment of shock, then understanding, a calm.

"I'm your…mate?"

I nod.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	27. TwentySeven

Twenty-Seven

BPOV

"I'm your…mate."

"Yes."

"I'm yours..." The words leave his mouth, sounding unsure, more like a question.

I remain silent, unsure of how I should answer. Being brought face-to-face with my mate has cast aside any doubt I had for the power of this moment.

_He feels it too._

"Are you sure?"

He moves closer to me, coming up onto his knees: his nakedness, his heated skin, his cock still tall and proud. The scent of his blood mixed with evidence of our intimate joining is pungent, enveloping me like the warm rays of the sun.

"I can't say no," he murmurs quietly, raising his hand to my face. "As much as I might be scared of what will happen, the draw to you isn't something I can explain, nor is it something I want to fight."

My own hand comes to rest on his face. "It doesn't seem right to fight that feeling," I offer.

"Yes." He leans in, giving me a kiss, an offering of trust.

His heartbeat, the one thing that have I focused on, now pulses between us. The tempo guiding the both of us.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Breaking the kiss, I pull back to see his eyes. "I have to bite you, in order to change you." I pause. The next words out of my mouth could put an end to everything. "It will be unlike any pain that you have ever felt before."


	28. TwentyEight

Twenty-Eight

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

His response to this new information comes in a kiss. Soft and gentle at first, then his tongue slips inside my mouth, relaxed and inviting me to join him in this kiss.

My hands find his face—hold him to my responding kiss before weaving around his neck and into his hair. His hands shift, moving down my body before wrapping around my waist and resting on my ass.

Heat and passion matched with desire and need.

The combination of us, of his blood flowing through my body, is all encompassing and intoxicating.

He moves, laying my body down as he comes to rest on top of me. As my legs wrap, he finds my center and thrusts in.

The first time we had sex, I was the one in control, and there was a uniqueness to the act. This time, there is not one or the other in control, but our bodies working together.

He thrusts; I lift. Perfect harmony.

But this time there is another layer,something important being forged between the two of us.

_Mated._

His head is buried in my neck, biting and nipping, driving me to the brink.

"Bite me." His words grace his lips like feathers floating on a gentle breeze.

Then he tilts his head, another offering.

Trust.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


	29. TwentyNine

Twenty-Nine

BPOV

My lips reach his warm and heated flesh first. My tongue licks, tasting his sweetness.

I wish to savor this—this final moment before he takes the journey of becoming immortal.

Edward is nearing his release, holding my legs at the fleshy base of my ass, lifting and thrusting. As he pulses, my orgasm is triggered, both of our bodies creating a rhythm of pleasure rushing throughout us.

A kiss, touching the pulse from the vein in his neck, a small and silent thank you for him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Swift and quick, I sink my teeth into his skin, blood filling my mouth, his essence entering me.

"Aaahh!" Edward cries out as my venom starts to make its way into his blood stream.

Immediately, I take one last pull of his blood before detaching and licking the bite mark.

I push and he falls on his back, looking up at me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Shh, I'm here," I coo.

His body reacts, my venom working fast, relishing its task of burning through his body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter to go. Care to guess how many thumps in this fic?**


	30. Thirty

Thirty

BPOV

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Seventy hours, fifty-five minutes and give or take ten seconds.

Edward lies still on the bed in my room.

Clothed in a simple linen shirt and shorts.

Alice and Rose found us shortly after Edward passed out from the pain.

Bringing the boat around, they watch me load him on board before driving us back to the island.

I haven't left his side. My touch hasn't been without his.

His heartbeat has increased, he is nearing the end.

The change is almost over, my venom having taken over every part of his body, the burn charred and inducting him into my world.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

His skin has already started to change: the sun-kissed flesh now the most beautiful ivory, creamy and beautiful.

My venom is at his heart now; I can hear it working its way through all the intricate paths that make up the one organ left holding onto his humanity.

His hair, his lips, his body have all been affected by my venom, creating his immortal being.

_My mate._

Soon he will be awake—entering a new world where everything is crisp, one where we will be together…forever.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

A rush to the end of his heartbeats.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

And then, silence.

Once green eyes open, now red, and take in the new world around him. His new eyes find me, the connection solid as a smile spreads across his lips.

_~The End~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone for taking this ride with me, reading and reviewing. Your reviews had me laughing and smiling. Especially all the speculations that he would remain hard after turning *giggles* so funny. So glad you have enjoyed this drabble. I most certainly had fun writing it. There were a total of 1366 Thumps and there is no meaning behind the number, I've just been counting :D.**

**I've written a short EPOV that will post after this. Just a little explanation on his use of 'the little blue pill' since there were many that just need more.  
><strong>

**Thanks again to Elvirina for pre-reading and to HolletLA for beta'ing and beegurl13 for the banner.**


	31. Little Blue Pill

Thump-The Little Blue Pill

EPOV

The status quo of my life up until now has been boring and predictable.

I open my hand and look down, sighing as anxiety fills my body, my heartbeat already increasing.

Staring at the little blue pill in my hand that goes against everything that I have built my life around. The rules that I follow, the societal guidelines, the legal and ethical systems have all played a part in developing my conscience.

_I'm a fucking lawyer, for crying out loud._

But this little blue pill would create something new, push me to open up, explore, and maybe get laid.

And that is what this whole trip was about, doing something new, something out of my comfort zone. I thought buying a plane ticket to a tropical island and taking off of work with short notice would be the extent of my radical behavior.

James paces behind me, huffing with impatience as I make up my mind.

_Just all a part of the experience._

"Ed, come on man!"

There is a strong part of me that is yelling for me to stop and fake taking it, or to just pack my shit and run to the airport and back to the safety of Chicago.

_That's right, run back to your normal, boring and safe life._

But as I look at the mirror, I see the other half of me: the tan skin, lightened hair and the sparkle in my eyes. This is the man I want to be; fun and alive.

"Fuck it," I mutter before popping the little blue pill into my mouth and washing it down with water. I am thankful that James knows me well enough that if I have to bend society's rules, this is as far as I am willing to go; just a push for my body, but not my mind.

James comes up and slaps me on the back. "Hell, yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

The smile on his face is approving of my rebellious actions. He knows how hard it is for me to do this, to "broaden my horizons". Part of me thinks he planned this just to test me, to push me.

"Let's go grab some dinner before heading to the club," James offers.

"Yeah, sounds good."

We leave the hotel room, heading to catch a taxi at the front of the hotel.

"So the club, lots of ladies there?" My mind is already working, trying to figure out how long before it takes effect, how long it will last and will there be any side effects.

_Fuck, why didn't I ask this before I took the damn thing?_

"Oh yeah," James says smirking. His confidence is infectious and I only hope some of it will rub off on me.

"Cool."

Once we are sitting in the taxi, James sighs as I sit next to him, my nerves rolling off of me, worst than when we zip-lined through the forest.

"Ed, man, calm down," he whispers. "What is the worst that can happen?"

Taking a calming breath, I force my body to relax. "Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?"


End file.
